Destiny
by Nanis4816
Summary: ¿Casarse o dejar crecer la guerra? ¿Libertad o vivir en sufrimiento? "Todo lo que deseas... sólo un ser puede hacer realidad esos sueños... y ése soy yo". Las ilusiones que existen en tu mente, con un mundo distinto. "Si se cumplen aquellos deseos... enfrentarás su destino y descubrirás los secretos que guarda éste".
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo._**

Dos reinos a punto de estallar en guerra, la esperanza depende de cambiar su destino. Byacuya, el reino pacífico, ya no desea derramar más sangre en luchas absurdas. Anyah, su reino enemigo, está sediento de ver sufrir a Byacuya, sin importar cuánta gente muera en tal acción. La nación vecina de los dos, Certes, ha tomado la decisión de no participar en la guerra, en cambio, ayudará para que éstos logren la paz tan deseada por los dioses.

Las leyendas cuentan que Certes siempre ha sido una tierra bendecida por su ley de no entrar en ningún conflicto, además de tener en sus manos una misteriosa piedra que guardaba un poder, ya sea de paz u oscuro. Este reino impidió el inicio de una cruel matanza por parte de Anyah en el pasado, que casi causaba el destrozo del continente de Thena.

Los días pasaron y la amenaza de enfrentamiento se hacía cada vez más presente, fue entonces, en otoño, cuando Byacuya solicitó la presencia de la familia real de Anyah y de Certes. El encuentro se hizo en secreto, y sólo participaron los nobles de cada reino.

Los soberanos de cada uno se acercaron. El rey Dristan tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria, la reina Mizuki no podía estar más que preocupada y el rey Arcthurus poseía mirada seria. Arcthurus, con su lanza en mano, se paró en medio de la reina Mizuki y el rey Dristan.

─Nuestras intenciones no son malas, os lo aseguro. ─Dijo la soberana de Byacuya.

─Y no lo dudo, en quién no confío es en vos, rey Dristan.

─Me halagáis con vuestras palabras, me alegra saber que pensáis eso de mí. ─Dristan rio.

La reina suspiró. ─El motivo de la reunión es nada más que un acuerdo entre ambos reinos, Byacuya y Anyah. ─Las palabras de Mizuki sorprendieron a los dos reyes.

─¿Cómo? ¿Deseáis tanto acabar con vuestras preocupaciones? ─Preguntó con sumo interés Arcthurus.

─¿Qué más da? Hagamos esto rápido. ¿Cuánto me ofreceréis por acabar con vuestra intranquilidad? ─Inquirió, con voz ronca, el rey de Anyah.

─Llamad a vuestro hijo. ─Pidió Mizuki.

En seguida, el rey de Certes se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Mizuki, pero no podía interferir con una decisión ya tomada. Solamente botó un suspiro y le preguntó a la reina: "¿Voy a traerla?" A lo que Mizuki asintió con un poco de tristeza.

Y así el rey llamó a su hijo, y el otro llamó a la hija de la reina. Ninguno de los hijos sabía a qué se debía eso, hasta que las lágrimas casi invisibles de Su majestad Mizuki dejaron de caer, ésta dijo algunas palabras comprometedoras con los tres reinos.

─¿Os parece comprometer a vuestro hijo con mi hija en matrimonio?

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Mirai, la joven princesa. Max no hizo gesto alguno, admitió que le causó sorpresa, sin embargo, no se pondría a discutir con su padre sobre eso. El príncipe rubio miró a su padre y asintió, eso era señal de que aceptaba el trato de la reina.

─Y quiero que vos, rey Arcthurus, me ayudéis para que los dioses aprueben el matrimonio.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Ojalá les haya gustado e interesado el prólogo.**_

_**Saludos cordiales.**_


	2. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo I_**

─Reina... estáis cometiendo una barbarie, ¿Por qué no lo...?

─¿Vais a ayudarme o no, rey Arcthurus? ─Interrumpió bruscamente la reina─. Ah, es necesario que los dioses lo aprueben para conseguir un poco de paz.

─M-madre... y-yo...

─No quiero discutir contigo, ¿Entendido? ─Ordenó Mizuki, dirigiéndose a su hija. ─Hazme caso y no digas nada, por favor.

─Je, je, je, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Hasta entonces, me gustaría que se iniciaran los preparativos para la boda. ─Dicho esto, Dristan se subió a su caballo. ─Max, te quedarás aquí junto con Matías, Camille y Lida.

─Pero padre, ¿Te quedarás solo?

─No le veo el problema. Además ustedes necesitan conocer el territorio de Byacuya, ¡Seréis familia muy pronto! Bueno, me despido. ─El rey de Anyah se retiró montado en su caballo y seguido por un grupo reducido de soldados.

─¿Nos ha dejado solos? ─Preguntó Matías, quien a penas había llegado en compañía de sus primas─. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nos vendió?

─Dijo que tendrían que conocerse y también el reino de Byacuya. ─Respondió el monarca de Certes, guardando algo inquieto su lanza.

─Oh... ¿De qué nos perdimos?

─Que tu hermano te explique, Camille. ─El rey volteó a ver a Mizuki, preocupado y enojado a la vez─. Esperemos que la decisión que tomaste sea la correcta... nos vemos. ─El rey de Certes subió al carruaje real acompañado de sus hijos y de algunos nobles.

Cada familia se dirigió una que otra mirada de descontento, sorpresa e indiferencia. Al terminar ése incómodo momento, Matías montó a su caballo y ayudó a subir a Camille y a Lida. Max también estaba por retirarse y le extendió su mano a su futura esposa, la princesa sólo lo ignoró y se fue con su madre. El príncipe cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños por unos segundos, abrió los ojos y dio la vuelta para seguir a la princesa.

─Mirai, ve con él. ─Pidió la reina.

─¿Tú te casaste sin conocer a tu prometido? No iré con él.

─Ah, Mirai, yo...

─Hazle caso a tu madre, o tan siquiera no le causes problemas. ─Max se detuvo enfrente de las dos mujeres y extendió su mano de nueva cuenta─. ¿Prefieres caminar?

─Prefiero morir antes que estar con...

─¡Mirai, ya basta! Vete con Yuki y sube con ella, ahora. ─Ordenó la reina, señalando a su otra hija.

─No debisteis de haberlo hecho, de los errores se aprende y tarde o temprano Mirai tendrá que actuar con más respeto. ─El heredero al trono de Anyah se va en su caballo al frente─. De todas formas, os lo agradezco.

La princesa Mirai se fue de mala gana hasta donde se encontraba su hermana Yuki. Esta estaba preparando su pegaso para irse por los aires, hasta que llegó Mirai y le explicó todo. Su hermano mayor, Kenji, las escuchaba hablar y optó por subir a su dragón (Explicaré esto al final) para vigilar muy de cerca a las dos princesas y que no cometieran una tontería.

─Así que eso fue lo que pasó... yo reaccionaría igual. ─Comentó Yuki.

─Entonces, ¿Me dejarás subir?

─Claro, sube y agárrate bien. ─Mirai se subió y luego Yuki, la mayor era la que controlaba al pegaso─. ¿Lista?

─Sí. ─La chica del cabello dorado asintió desanimada.

El pegaso empezó a volar, seguido por el dragón que montaba Kenji, no muy alto. Mientras dos personas importantes de la familia real de Anyah los observaban minuciosamente.

─Eso me recuerda a algo, ¿No lo crees? ─Preguntó Camille, la mayor de las mujeres en la familia real de su reino, echando un mechón de su largo cabello violeta hacia atrás-

─Ya que te he dicho lo que ocurrió, Camille, te pido que no vayas a cometer alguna indiscreción.

─Tranquilo, Matías, lo que pasó aquel día queda entre nosotros. ─Camille rió─. Y tal vez entre la niña pelirosa también.

─Ella fue la única que vio de Byacuya, ¿No? ─Inquirió el chico rubio que dirigía al caballo.

─Exacto...

─¿De qué hablan? ─Interrumpió Lida.

─De cosas que no tendrían importancia para ti. ─Respondió Matías seriamente─. Lida, ¿Ya lo sabes?

─Si te refieres a lo va a hacer Max, ¡Sí! Me lo dijo Camille. ─Contestó la pequeña Lida.

El primo de las dos vio sorprendido y medio enojado a la pelivioleta. ─¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿No se supone que Max nos diría a los tres?

─Para alguien como yo, es fácil adivinar el pensamiento de mi hermano... y si te preguntas cuándo le dije a Lida sin que te dieras cuenta, lo hice cuando viste indiferente a... Yuki, creo que ése es su nombre. ─Explicó Camille.

─Mi prima es una princesa, y los dioses la han bendecido con el don de adivinar el pensamiento haciendo poco esfuerzo... un error fatal. ─Dijo el rubio para después mirar solamente hacia adelante─. Aunque haya sido por un simple pacto, ¿O no?

─Lo tomaré como un cumplido, además de que eso jamás lo sabrás tú. ─Murmuró la princesa del cabello violeta─. Oye, ¿Y cómo sabías tú lo de la boda?

─Me lo dijo Max. Al igual que yo no me di cuenta de cuándo le dijiste a Lida, tú no te diste cuenta del momento en que él me dijo. ─Dichas estas palabras por parte del jinete, hubo un silencio que duró pocos minutos.

─¿Estás molesto? ─Inquirió con un tono bastante inocente la princesa menor─. ¿Matías?

─No lo estoy.

Lida suspiró y ahora sí, el silencio reinó todo el camino en el lado de Anyah. ─Bueno...─

_A pesar de que en el lugar dónde estaban todos los de la familia real de Anyah, exceptuando al rey, en el lado de Byacuya la reina Mizuki conversaba con su hija menor en el carruaje real. Las dos estaban desanimadas, incluso la reina lloraba en silencio pues le dolía pensar que su hija tendría que casarse de la nada. Naomi estaba cabizbaja, jugando con los listones que tenía en sus manos, y de vez en cuando hojeaba sus libros de magia._

_El primo del príncipe y las princesas era quién conducía el carruaje de Byacuya, junto con un noble. Takeshi miraba atrás y se entristecía al ver a su tía de tal manera, pues su madre se había quedado en la capital y casi no le cuidó de pequeño... consideraba a la reina Mizuki su madre antes que a la biológica. Hubo un momento en que alzó la mirada arriba para ver a sus primas, alcanzó a notar que ellas igual poseían una expresión triste._

─Maldita sea... ─Musitó Takeshi─. No me agrada verlas así, ojalá mi tía se arrepienta a tiempo.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Dije que explicaría lo del dragón de Kenji, bueno... es como un wyvern (De la saga de Fire Emblem) espero y no les moleste la aclaración que acabo de hacer. Oh, también he decidido responder reviews:_**

**_A Maliss: Me agrada demasiado que te gusten las narraciones y la redacción :D Por cierto la duda de lo que me ibas a decir me está matando lentamente D: Te ruego que me digas lo que querías decirme, y gracias por comentar... aunque sigo con la duda D:_**

**_A DestinyGirl 009: Pues no actualicé pronto pero ya que xD Gracias por el comentario, follow y el favorito._**

**_A Kiw-chan: Me alegra que te guste todo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Agradezco tu favorito, tu review y tu follow._**

**_A Guest: Pues ya no la esperes más, ¡Aquí está la continuación! Gracias por tu review :D_**

**_¡Hasta otra!_**


	3. Capítulo II

**_Capítulo II._**

Mientras tanto, el reino de Certes tomaba el camino sureste. Se escuchaban murmullos, ningún grito ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué es lo que estarían diciendo? Tal vez sobre la decisión que había tomado la reina Mizuki, y la forma en la que se comportó con su hija, ¿Estaba tan desesperada por conseguir la paz? Los murmullos y el poco silencio fueron arruinados por la voz del rey, que se bajó del carruaje algo molesto.

─Dejen de hablar sobre la reina, ¿Acaso se creen santos cuando hablan de los errores ajenos? ¿Qué hubieran hecho si estuvieran en esa situación? ─Preguntó enojado el rey Arcthurus.

─Padre, no puedes negar que ha sido la peor decisión que ha tomado.

─Responde lo que he preguntado, sólo así dejaré que hablen a su gusto, ¿Entendido, Baransu?

─Está bien. ─La princesa heredera al trono retrocedió.

─No quiero escuchar otro murmullo, es una advertencia. ─Dijo el rey, subiendo al carruaje de nuevo─. Baransu, ve a buscar a tu hermana, nos veremos en el castillo después.

─Sí. ─Baransu subió a su caballo blanco y se adelantó.

─¿Crees que mandarla sola ha sido lo mejor? ─Preguntó Vincent, el hijo mediano del rey.

─Lo es, estoy seguro de que si alguien más va, no dudará en correr.

─De acuerdo.

Baransu ya sabía donde encontrar a su hermana menor, ella siempre iba a un profundo bosque porque ahí podía jugar con el poder de la piedra que poseía libremente. No estaba su padre que la podría regañar, ni su hermano que le diría a su padre sobre lo que estaba haciendo, la única persona en la que podía confiar era Baransu, pues ellas guardaban secretos entre sí mismas.

El bosque se encontraba a las afueras de Certes, por lo que le tomó llegar varias horas hasta el lugar. Cuando llegó, la princesa dejó a su caballo amarrado a un árbol y se adentró en el bosque. No tardó en encontrar a Nainin, que cantaba una linda canción a la vez que nuevas flores crecían a su alrededor.

─Cantas muy bien, a parte de que no haces nada de daño con el poder de la piedra. ─Dijo Baransu cuando su hermana terminó de cantar─. Mírate, de verdad que te estás pareciendo más a mamá cada vez.

─... Y yo siempre me he preguntado cómo es que has conseguido tener tu cabello de un rojo intenso, mi hermano y yo lo tenemos castaño claro pero tú...

─¿No te sientes contenta teniéndolo de ése color? Eres hermosa aún así. ─La princesa mayor abrazo a su hermana─. Tienes a nuestro padre muy preocupado, y todavía no sabes lo que acaba de pasar.

─Creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas, será mejor regresar. ─Nainin rompió el abrazo y guardó la piedra en uno de sus bolsillos─. ¿Podrías contarme todo en el camino?

Baransu sonrió y asintió. ─Me alegra que quieras volver por tu propia cuenta y nadie te tenga que obligar.

Nainin se quedó viendo los ojos violetas de su hermana y luego la abrazó de nuevo. ─No te pareces en nada a nuestro padre, de seguro él ya me habría ejecutado si me encontraba usando la piedra.

─Escucha, yo jamás voy a permitir eso. ─Baransu correspondió al abrazo.

─Je, je... miren que bonitas os veis cuando estáis juntas... y completamente solas. ─Se escuchó una voz de hombre detrás de las princesas.

─¿Annibal? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Ahora resulta que un bandido como yo tiene que responder las preguntas de una basta...

─Más te vale irte o yo misma te haré pedazos. ─Amenazó la pelirroja, sacando su espada─. Quédate detrás mío, Nainin.

─Pronto tendrás que decirle a la princesa la verdad, si es que vives para eso. ─Annibal se dio la media vuelta─. Con vuestro permiso, princesa Nainin.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció entre las sombras, la lluvia comenzó a caer. ─Mi caballo se asustará, tenemos que irnos ya. ─Dijo Baransu, dirigiéndose junto con su hermana a donde había dejado al caballo.

─¿Cómo es que conoces a ese bandido? ─Preguntó Nainin, soltándose bruscamente de su hermana─. ¿Por qué te quería decir bastarda?

─No es algo que tenga importancia...

─Siempre me he preguntado eso, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de contestarme lo que te pido? ─Interrumpió la princesa menor.

─Lo que quería era molestarnos...

─Pruébalo. ─La princesa del cabello castaño claro sacó su piedra─. Quiero que utilices el poder de la piedra, como toda la familia real de Certes puede hacerlo.

─Me es increíble que dudes de mis palabras. ─Baransu le arrebató la piedra a su hermana─. Pero creo que crees más en la palabra de un bandido que en la de tu hermana.

─... Espera... no lo hagas... ─Dijo Nainin cuando la heredera al trono de Certes colocó la piedra entre su pecho y su cuello─. Tienes razón al decir eso, no fue mi intención obligarte a hacer nada sólo para probar que... que sí eres mi hermana.

Baransu simplemente caminó hasta su caballo, lo tranquilizó y después ayudó a Nainin a subirse. Ella hizo lo mismo y partió hacia el castillo, donde su padre las encontraría, de seguro muy preocupado por la hora en la que tendrían que llegar. Fue en plena madrugada cuando la lluvia cesó y las princesas llegaron sanas y salvas al castillo, e inmediatamente fueron a ver a su padre y a su hermano. Antes de entrar al salón del trono, Nainin escondió la piedra para evitar ser descubierta por su padre.

─Hemos regresado, lamento la tardanza. ─Se disculpó Baransu.

─La que debería de pedir perdón es Nainin, no tú, Baransu. ─Dijo fríamente el rey─. ¡Nainin, ven aquí!

─Padre... ─Nainin continuó luego de hacer una reverencia─. Siento haberte causado una inmensa preocupación y un eterno malestar. Sin embargo, miles de veces te he dicho que puedo cuidarme sola.

─Y por más que sean las veces que me lo digas, jamás podrás dejar de preocuparme. ─Arcthurus hizo una seña para que le entregaran una lanza a su hija menor─. Hasta que puedas derrotar a Baransu, será el momento en el que ponga toda mi confianza en tus acciones.

─¿Padre...?

─Rey Arcthurus, esa no es la mejor decisión que podéis tomar en estos momentos. ─Le susurró un noble al rey─. ¿Queréis hacer lo mismo que la reina Mizuki?

─... Padre, no puedo lastimar a Nainin, ni aunque tú me lo pidas. ─Se negó la pelirroja.

─Entonces, si quieres ganarte mi confianza, Nainin, tendrás que derrotar a Vincent o a Baransu. ─El monarca de Certes se veía muy seguro─. Sería la única manera... ¿O prefieres derrotar a unos sirvientes?

─Padre, detén esta cosa, no puedes hacerle eso a tu hija más pequeña. ─Pidió Vincent.

─No me voy a detener, ya es momento de que Nainin se proteja a sí misma.

La princesa menor no sabía que hacer, fue estúpido haber dicho eso enfrente de su padre, ahora se arrepentía profundamente. Miró para todos lados y se agachó, recogiendo la lanza dijo:

─No sé manejar lanzas, solamente puedo controlar la magia y no tengo tomos en este momento. ─¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquellas palabras le salvarían de lastimar a sus hermanos o de lastimarse ella?

─Bien, puedes irte. ─Mandó el rey y Nainin se fue corriendo─ ¿Y esa cara?

─Nunca creí que fueses a llegar tan lejos, padre. ─Con estas palabras, el jefe del ejército de Certes se retiró, molesto.

─Vincent... ─Arcthurus fue interrumpido ahora por su hija mayor.

─Quiero que te quede algo claro, padre, no me importa cuánto amor y respeto me tengas... si vuelves a tratar de lastimar a mi hermana... ─Baransu cerró los ojos y se fue caminando─. Primero me voy de aquí. Y agradece que el cariño que te tengo, te salva de que no te haga daño.

─... "¿Por qué...? Yo... no..."

La menor de la familia real de Certes se fue corriendo a la caballerizas y sacó la piedra de donde la tenía. Comenzó a llorar y, para calmar su llanto, comenzó a cantar entre sollozos. La luz de la Luna le calmaba un poco pero la energía positiva que transmitía la piedra era lo que más le calmaba.

─"_... Los recuerdos siempre dejan_

_Sueños inconclusos, que se convierten_

_En pesadillas..._ ─Lentamente, las lágrimas en su rostro dejaban de caer y un extraño resplandor salía de la piedra─.

_La maldad _

_Y oscuridad_

_No se pueden romper_

_Con tan sólo desear un rayo de esperanza _

_Salir de las penumbras."_

La iluminación del establo se incrementó. No asustaba a los caballos ni animales, al contrario, les adormecía, todo lo relacionado con inquietud desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Nainin secó su piel humedecida haciendo útil un pañuelo entre su vestido, luego volvió a perderlo en la tela y se quedó ahí, descansando de los regaños que su progenitor le dio, unos cuales anteriormente hubiera negado merecerlos. La quietud que sentía, era algo que necesitaba mucho, tanto como el cariño de la familia. Decidida a entender el tipo de protección que querían brindarle, mas no aceptarla; se levantó para ir nuevamente a luchar por su derecho de conocer el exterior, más allá de Certes.

─Es una lástima no saber usar mi poder.

─¿Quién dijo eso? ─Preguntó precipitadamente la princesa de los ojos rojos.

─Hay alguien más que necesita de nuestra ayuda, ¿Qué tan rebelde eres para ir a Byacuya? ─Preguntó aquella irreconocible voz.

─¿Baransu...?

─No soy nadie que conozcas, pero si me haces caso y vas con tu reino vecino, haré tu mayor sueño realidad. ─Comentario seguido por una ráfaga de viento que hizo volar el cabello castaño de la princesa─. Sin excepciones, solamente hay que salir a Byacuya.

─Ah... ─Ella asintió confundida y de la misma manera subió a su habitación.

La castaña fue a escondidas a su estancia personal y recogió todo lo que creyó necesario, no obstante, sin exagerar en el número de cosas que llevar. Seguía confundida, ¿Por qué le hacía caso a una voz que ni siquiera vio? Suspiró y se sentó en su cama, totalmente resignada y pensando que sólo imaginaba cosas por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero eso no había sido su imaginación, la voz de hombre volvía a hablarle, diciéndole que se dirigiera a Byacuya lo más pronto que pudiera caminar.

─¿Qué esperas? A donde tienes que ir es a Byacuya, no a quedarte en tu habitación. ─Insistió la voz del hombre─. Aprovecha que ya todos en el castillo están dormidos, sólo te tendrías que deshacer de los guardias.

Nainin se quedó atónita, ya estaba segura de que no era su mente y que, por alguna desconocida razón, tenía la necesidad de ir a Byacuya.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Bueno, me quedó mal el capítulo pero me emocioné mientras lo escribía. ¡A responder reviews!_**

**_A DestinyGirl 009: ¿Más sobre Takeshi? Voy a tratar xD_**

**_Akemi Shizuka: Ya corregí los errores, podría decirse que el capítulo está... medio perfecto, gracias por tu favorito :)_**

**_A Maliss: Me alegra que te guste, me ilusiona saber eso._**

**_A Kiw-chan: No sé que decirte :v no creo que sea lo mejor que sepas lo que pasará luego :v_**

**_A Jose _**_(se me borró el nombre por el punto)_**_: A mi también me dan cosa, no sé porque xD_**

**_De antemano, si quieren saber como es cada personaje físicamente, los invito a mandarme un PM._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	4. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo III.**_

Así que hizo lo que le pareció mejor para su caso: preguntar las razones por las cuales el hombre insistía tanto en ir a Byacuya. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, fue hacia la ventana y echó un vistazo a los guardias que cuidaban el castillo, estaban por todas partes y entonces se preparó para dudar de que sería posible escapar del palacio. Sin embargo, el hombre también tenía trucos bajo la manga.

─Olvidé decir que yo me encargaba de ellos... ─De repente, los guardias que se encontraban vigilando el castillo se cayeron sigilosamente─. Buena puntería, ¿No lo crees?

Ahora Nainin sentía más miedo que antes, ¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre su puntería? ¿Los había lastimado con un arma invisible? Esas dos no eran las preguntas importantes, sino, ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Los asesinó? Optó por alejarse de la ventana e irse a un rincón, ahí agarró un libro y lo abrió precipitadamente.

─¿Qué haces? No pensarás que me crea eso de necesitas un librito para hacer magia, ¿Verdad?

─¿¡C-cómo lo sabes!? ─Preguntó asustada e inquieta la princesa.

─No soy como tu familia para creerme tal mentira. ─Respondió la voz del hombre─. Apresúrate, tenemos que irnos.

─¿Q-quién eres?

─... Te diré en cuanto lleguemos con la princesa Mirai.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque ella también requiere de mis... capacidades, ya verás a lo que me refiero. ─Contestó el hombre.

─Sigo sin querer...

─Ya no estés del rogar. ─Interrumpió la voz, para luego de que en el aire se formara la imagen de una espada─. No sé como se maneja esto, pero no dudaré en usarla si no cooperas y nos vamos a Byacuya.

La castaña no dudó en en levantarse, tomar algunas de sus cosas y bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Iba preocupada por la razón de que un guardia la podría ver y avisarle a su padre. Dándose cuenta la voz de eso, la espada reapareció y parecía que lastimaba a los posibles soldados que detendrían su escape.

Nainin se detuvo de nuevo en las caballerizas, preparó al caballo blanco de su hermana y se subió a él. Cerró los ojos y cerró los puños, apretando delicadamente su piedra. El cielo eventualmente se fue haciendo más claro, un viento suave hizo volar su cabello y se dio la media vuelta, con los ojos cerrados.

─... Esa actitud no le gustará nada a vuestro padre, princesa. ─Dijo una voz que Nainin conocía perfectamente─. ¿Qué estáis tratando de hacer?

─No te dolerá ni un poco, sólo deja de mover... ─La espada iba a golpear al soldado pero la princesa se atravesó─. ¿Ahora qué?

─... ¡N-no le puedes hacer daño! ─Gritó Nainin, desesperada─. Alonso... estoy segura de que sabes lo de la piedra... ¡Y a mi no puedes mentirme!

─Vale, ¿Por qué escapáis? ¿Y por qué me jugáis una broma así? ─Preguntó el sub-comandante del ejército de Certes─. Regresad con vuestro padre, ahora.

─¿No escuchas a esa voz?

─Déjamelo a mi. ─La espada se acercó al cuello del soldado y le impidió moverse─. Di lo que sabes sobre la piedra, quiero toda la verdad.

─Oh, ya la escucho... lo único de lo que me he enterado es que, cuando alguien de la familia real, canta una canción, puede dar vida. ─Respondió algo asustado el chico del cabello marrón oscuro─. Pero son rumores... de la ciudad.

─No eres muy inteligente que digamos entonces. ─Musitó la voz del hombre, mientras la espada dejaba libre al muchacho.

─Sea lo que sea lo que estoy oyendo, tenéis que volver. No voy a dejaros ir como si nada estuviera ocurriendo...

─Acompáñanos, te prometo que volveremos en cuanto la voz me deje de molestar y regrese de donde vino.

─Sigo escuchando tus comentarios, ¿Sabes?

─Princesa Nainin...

─Alonso, tómalo como una orden y no como un favor. Recuerda que yo soy la princesa Nainin II, aunque odie serlo... ─En seguida, la princesa de las iris rojizas montó al caballo─. Te destituiré de tu cargo. Y con las monedas que ganas, es con lo único que mantienes a tu hermana menor, que está enferma por cierto, ¿O me equivoco? Además del pequeño Aarón y tu madre, Inés.

─Me sorprende lo mala que podéis llegar a ser. ─Dicho esto, Alonso subió a otro caballo negro─. Os voy a cuidar, ¿Entendido? Y también regresaremos pronto... otra cosa, explicadme bien sobre vuestro amiguito.

─No somos amigos, y... yo tampoco sé sobre él...

─¿Cómo? ¿Sólo os vais por qué sí? ─Inquirió, incrédulo, el muchacho ojinegro─. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

─A Byacuya, tengo cosas que ir a hacer allí. ─Contestó serenamente la voz.

El soldado asintió confundido. ─Seguidme, hay mucho camino que recorrer.

─No pensé que se lo tomara tan... ligero. ─Susurró la castaña.

─¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Tú quisieras ver a tu hermana morir? Le diste un golpe muy duro metiéndote con su hermana... Y su familia. ─Murmuró la voz.

─Lo sé, ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Esperar a que le dijera a mi padre? ─Preguntó Nainin, siguiendo a su compañero.

Los tres escaparon del castillo, fue entonces cuando Alonso se puso a pensar en lo que diría el rey: si se preocupaba tanto cuando su hija salia al bosque, ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando Nainin estuviese en el reino del norte? A parte que el rey Arcthurus tenía bastante autoridad para matarlo si se enteraba de que ayudó a la arriesgada idea de su hija, tal vez debió de pensar en eso antes.

El Sol salió por completo, dejando ver con mayor claridad el camino al cual ir. Seguían en territorio de Certes, eso era seguro y, para su mala suerte, todavía tenían que deshacerse de los guardias que vigilaban la frontera. Además de que se encontraban en un lugar casi desértico, sin plantas, o flores a la vista, confiaba en que todo saldría bien si Su majestad salía viva. El sub-comandante detuvo su caballo negro y bajó la cabeza, temblaba de miedo. No sabía a quien temerle más, ¿A la princesa Nainin o al rey? Viendo la princesa la preocupación del soldado, decidió bajar del caballo de su hermana e ir a tranquilizarlo un poco.

─¿Qué te pasa, Alonso? ─Inquirió con voz suave y dulce Nainin─. ¿Hay algún problema? Se trata de mi padre, ¿Verdad? ─Preguntó seriamente la princesa, recibiendo como respuesta un sí─. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

─... Todo lo que me puede hacer si descubre que os estoy ayudando. ─Respondió el soldado, levantando la mirada─. Aunque, de cierta forma, también me dais miedo vos.

Nainin se sorprendió con eso, no quería causarle miedo, sólo que le ayudara, así que se acercó más a Alonso. ─Apuesto a que jamás has visto el poder de la piedra.

─¿Qué decís...?

La princesa menor sacó la piedra de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a cantar la parte que se sabía de la canción. Al mismo tiempo que empezaron a crecer rosas blancas y azules a su alrededor, los pocos árboles secos que habían crecieron de manera mágica, sus hojas eran verdes cuales esmeraldas, ahora estaban parados en un campo verde y en espacios vacíos unos pinos se formaron en círculo, parecía un verdadero jardín hermoso. El chico de los ojos índigo se asustó pero luego recordó el poder de la piedra. Se fascinó, nunca se había imaginado estar frente a la princesa mientras cantaba y daba vida.

─Esto es... increíble... ─Dijo Alonso en lo que pasaba por los árboles─. Jamás me imagine que pudierais hacer todo esto.

─Espero que esto... te haya tranquilizado un poco... ─Susurró la voz del hombre, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir le doliese o disgustase─. No espero... te ordeno que te haya t-tranquilizado...

─¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

─N-nada importante, deberían de descansar. ─Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la voz por ése día.

─Bien, ¿Me diréis lo que pasa con él ya, princesa?

─No lo sé, a penas esta madrugada se apareció y... y no te gustará nada si te digo lo demás. ─Explicó la princesa menor─. La verdad que no creo que sea buena idea, a pesar de que me dijo que la princesa Mirai también necesitaba... ayuda.

─Así que es por eso. No culpo a tu compañero, Byacuya está pasando por momentos difíciles... o mejor dicho, su princesa.

─¿De qué hablas? ─Consultó Nainin.

─¿Vuestro padre no os ha contado, eh? Resulta que... la reina Mizuki obligó a su hija para casarse con el príncipe de Anyah. ─Contestó el sub-comandante─. Pero supongo que vos os desaparecisteis de nuevo cuando todo ocurrió.

─Sí, sí, como es de costumbre, ¿No?

─Exacto. ─Alonso carraspeó la garganta y se rascó la nuca─. ¿Y qué me contáis sobre la princesa Baransu?

─¿Por qué preguntas? N-no es que sea de mi importancia, simplemente... es muy misteriosa y casi nunca me cuenta sus cosas.

─Pero si las dos sois, os guardáis vuestros secretos una a la otra...

─Eso es lo que piensan todos, incluso mi padre cree que Baransu le cuenta todo. ─La princesa de los ojos como fuego suspiró─. Pero guarda más secretos que toda la corte real junta, y eso es complicado de superar.

─Ni que lo digáis, a veces la cantidad de murmullos que dicen me asusta. ─Comentó divertido el guardia─. ¿Qué queréis hacer mientras vuestro compañero vuelve?

─Es verdad. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? No ha hablado desde que usé la piedra y es extraño que no se haya metido en esta conversación, desde que lo vi fue un entrometido.

─No lo sé. ─El chico miró a todos lados, buscando respuestas─. He de admitir, es algo... apacible.

En lo que la princesa y el soldado buscaban con la mirada alguna cosa que les pudiese ayudar a saber sobre la voz, la figura de un hombre comenzaba a formarse entre las ramas de un árbol seco, no tan lejos de donde estaban los habitantes de Certes. El árbol era el único sin vida, como una imperfección en un mundo de ensueño. La silueta observaba detalladamente su mano, recordando cada segundo en el que la princesa Nainin cantó, aparentemente le gustó escucharla.

─¿Cómo aquellas letras tan bonitas pudieron haber sido aprendidas por una niña tan caprichosa? ¡Mayor equivocación no pudieron cometer! ─Exclamó para sus adentros─. Aún así, necesito enseñar un par de "lecciones" aquí... sólo he de reunir a la soñadora princesa Mirai, ¡Cuánto ha de estar sufriendo!

─¡Hey, tú! ¡Baja de ahí! ─Gritó una voz de mujer, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la figura en el árbol─. ¡Tenemos que continuar el viaje! ¡Baja de una vez!

─¿Ahora quién es? ¡Ah! Eres la princesita Nainin, ¿Por qué puedes verme? ¿Cómo?

─Pues... eres la primera silueta blanca que veo por aquí. ─Contestó con simpleza la princesa de Certes.

─Bien, con una sola condición: que dejes de hacer pruebas de canto, ¿De acuerdo? O de menos dejes de cantar esa canción.

─¿Por qué? ¿Me lo impedirás? ─Ahora Nainin hacía las preguntas.

─Ja, no creo que quieras tener de enemigo a un Di... ─En seguida, la figura se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Y de la misma manera siguió hablando─. Es decir, ¡Vayamos a Byacuya! ¡Sí! Je, je.

─¿"Di..."? ¿"Di..." qué?

─Di... ¡Dinosaurio! ─Voceó en una respuesta rápida la voz, que se volvió a hacer invisible─. ¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta! Ya vámonos.

─Dime la verdad. ─Exigió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

─... Mi nombre es Diego, ¿Contenta?

─Está bien, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no me gustaría meterme con un "Diego"? ─Insistió Nainin.

─¿No has escuchado al frase que dice: "los Diegos son los más fuertes y peligrosos"?

─No. ─Dijo seriamente la princesa.

─Entonces no entenderás. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Nainin asintió. ─Eres igual que mi hermana.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_He decidido que le dedicaré más tiempo a este fic pero que sí pasarán como tres o cuatro semanas para que actualicé. La razón es porque tengo otra historia que llegará a su fin y me gustaría hacer dos capítulos por mes de esa._**

**_Maliss: No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te encantara el capítulo. Y sí, cuando hice a Arcthurus pensaba en hacerlo especial, no único pero sí edición limitada (?)._**

**_Kiw-chan: No sé que decirte, ya te dije todo lo que pienso sobre la paz que necesitabas._**

**_DestinyGirl 009: Ten cuidado con lo que dices a la próxima D: del medallón, hay mucho más que vas a descubrir después. Y cuando lo hagas, ya no te recordará al hermoso medallón._**

**_Akemi Shizuka: Ya ves que no se arrepintió, hasta "arrastró" a otro._**

**_Alex: ¡Ay! *O* me alegra mucho que leas esta historia. Bueno, no he pensado subirla a FP, lo más seguro es que no u.u_**

**_También, tardaré porque me vicié con un juego..._**

**_Sin otra cosa que decir, me despido._**

**_¡Saludos cordiales!_**

_(Por ahí me dijeron que hay un ─ donde no va. La verdad yo no lo vi, de igual forma perdón)_


	5. Capítulo IV

**_Capítulo IV._**

La princesa Nainin, Alonso y "Diego" tardarían varios días en llegar a su destino, sin contar el tiempo que se quedaron acampando. El rey Arcthurus ordenó que buscaran a su hija por todo el reino al amanecer, desgraciadamente ella ya se encontraba lejos de Certes.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Byacuya, la casa real de Anyah se terminaba de ajustar al nuevo modo de vida que llevarían de ahora en adelante en cada una de las habitaciones. El palacio, con las paredes como las nubes y gardenias doradas pintadas con las propias manos de los pasados soberanos del reino. Las ventanas grandes hacían entrar la luz del Sol, tan brillante que no eran necesarias las velas.

Los pasillos tenían un azulejo color crema que relucía por los pocos diamantes incrustados rojos dentro de éstos. La luz que reflejaba cada rincón del castillo no era del agrado de los príncipes Max y Matías, por eso todo el día se quedaban en sus habitaciones y sólo salían a la hora de las comidas, exceptuando las veces que Max era llamado por asuntos de su boda. Pero todos los visitantes del reino ubicado al suroeste tenían algo en común: tapaban la luz con cortinas rojo escarlata que ellos mismos habían mandado a hacer.

Por la mañana, la reina llevó a su hija al jardín para que platicase un poco con su futuro esposo. La idea no fue del gusto de la princesa aun cuando su madre la hizo ir a la fuerza. El príncipe Anyah, en cambio, fue sin hacer le menor berrinche y sin que de su boca saliera una sola queja.

El jardín estaba lleno de árboles con frutos rojos, fuentes con agua fresca y pura, las rosas eran azules y rojas. Lo que más relucía en el lugar era una flor única e inigualable: un clavel color blanco que creció solitario, aislado de las demás rosas. Simplemente hermoso, nadie sabía a qué se debía tanta perfección.

─... Buen día, princesa. ─Saludó amablemente el príncipe Max.

─Lo haces por lealtad, ¿No? ¿Te casas conmigo solo porque tu padre lo pidió? ─Preguntó la princesa Nainin.

─¿Vos por qué no intentáis ayudar a vuestra madre? No lo hago por lealtad ni por nada relacionado con mi padre. Lo hago por mi reino, para acabar con las guerras.

─¿Por tu reino? Pero si en cada guerra vosotros ganáis, ¡Es vuestro padre quien disfruta de vernos suplicar cada vez más...!

─Entonces, ¿Por qué no acabáis con eso? ─Interrumpió con voz grave el rubio─. Como princesa debéis de ver por los demás primero, y no por vuestra felicidad.

─¡No!

Max frunció el ceño ante la negación. ─Vuestro carácter es muy patético. Sois envidiosa, preferís ser feliz a que hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

─¿Y qué haríais vos?

─¿Yo? ─Las iris plateadas del príncipe fijaron su vista en el clavel blanco─. La vida es un regalo hermoso, el mejor de todos. Luchar por mi gente y tratar de elegir buenas decisiones es lo único que hago para que todos estemos bien.

─Dejando de lado vuestro capricho. Princesa Mirai, estaría encantado de que me enseñases cada sala de vuestro hogar.

─¿Qué... ? ─Mirai abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su prometido─. ¿Por qué yo?

─Porque también os tengo que enseñar a ser valiente, a asimilar todo. ─Contestó Max, dándose la media vuelta─. Además de que me gustaría saber a qué habitaciones no debo entrar. Ya sea por la intensa luz o porque están prohibidas.

En ese momento al princesa de Byacuya se dio cuenta de otra diferencia que tenía con Max: ella era curiosa y él prefería mantenerse en la raya. Estaba pensando en si hacerle una pequeña broma para que éste se quitara el estrés y seriedad que se cargaba o dejarlo tal y como lo conoció. Luego recordó que una pequeño error para hacerlo reír un rato no estaría nada mal.

─Sé a dónde llevarte, seguro te gustará. ─La princesa de cabellos dorados sonrió y tomó del brazo a Max─. ¿Listo para hacer el mejor recorrido de tu vida?

─Será uno de los mejores, sin duda, si no tratáis de ejecutarme durante él.

Los dos salieron del jardín directo a las caballerizas. Éstas estaban repletas de caballos blancos y una vista preciosa al mar azul que rodeaba el reino. Después fueron a pasar por cada sala del reino, con excepción del trono y las habitaciones; Mirai llevo discretamente a su futuro marido a un lugar alejado de donde se encontraba toda la gente del palacio.

─Confía en mí, este lugar es precioso. ─Calló Mirai─. Inclusive más que el castillo entero.

Por una puerta entraron a una sala, con cortinas negras tapando la luz, paredes de color ocre, el piso de madera y candelabros colgando del techo. En los muros habían cuadros colgados, enmarcados con oro puro y tapados con una tela negra. Lo que verían en aquellas pinturas al momento de quitarles la tela no sería nada bueno.

─¿Esto es...? ─El príncipe de Anyah abrió sus ojos para comprobar lo que estaba viendo: la imagen de su nación en llamas lo perturbó en instantes, con su gente sufriendo mientras era consumida por las llamas─. ¿... Anyah? El fuego... un fuego tan ardiente como el del infierno. ─Max frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, rozando lentamente el mango de su espada─. Esto... esto lo pintó un Byan, ¿Cierto?

─N-no tengo idea. ─Contestó la princesa de ojos verdes, dando pasos hacia atrás, dando a entender el miedo que le causaron Max y la pintura─. Max...

─Silencio. ─Ordenó el príncipe, mirando severamente a Mirai─. Nunca traigas a mi familia aquí, ¿De acuerdo?.

─¿N-no me harás... d-daño? ─Preguntó asustada la princesa de Byacuya, bajando la mirada.

─... No le haría ningún tipo de daño a la mujer que será mi esposa, podrás hacer lo que quieras pero mi espada no va a ser levantada en tu contra.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el pulgar del rubio apartó de manera suave una lágrima que caía poco a poco del rostro de la mujer de cabello como el Sol. Ésta abrazó repentinamente a Max en lo que lloraba de alegría, él no correspondió al abrazo; no sabía cómo. Simplemente acarició el cabello de su prometida y le susurró al oído:

─... No quise asustaros. Mis disculpas.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que se abrieron las puertas de golpe. El joven príncipe Kenji había entrado con una de sus astas en mano, algo enojado. Mirai y Max se separaron casi al instante y lo miraron, su hermana confundida y al que consideraba su adversario tenía expresión seria.

─Mirai, todos les esperan en el comedor. ─Avisó el heredero al trono de Byacuya, guardando su arma─. ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado el cuadro de lo que nuestros ancestros sintieron en la primera guerra contra ustedes?

─Mirai, apresúrense. ─Kenji se retiró de la misma manera en que llegó.

El príncipe de Anyah también se fue, acompañado de Mirai. Al llegar al comedor vieron a toda la familia reunida, ya sentados en la mesa grande, cada uno sentado frente a otro, dándose miradas de indiferencia en el silencio que reinaba.

Naomi, la pequeña princesa pelirosa de Byacuya decidió conversar un poco con su primo, Takeshi. Los demás seguían en silencio, exceptuando a Lida y a Camille, quienes platicaban sobre su nación y cuánto deseaban volver a caminar por las noches sobre los ríos torrenciales.

─¡Ta-da! ¿Te acuerdas del día en que hice magia?

─Sí, Lida, por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

─... Yo prefiero que te pongas a estudiar algo llamado silencio. ─Murmuró Yuki, jugando con la comida que quedaba en su plato.

─Sé que no lo preguntaste. No obstante, me veo en la necesidad de decirte que escuché tu murmullo. ─Dijo tranquilamente Matías.

─No me importa si me escuchaste o no. ─Se levantó enojada de su silla y luego azotó sus manos contra la mesa─. Porque es la...

Yuki se sentó, suspiró una que otra vez para no dar un salto y golpear con su lanza al tal Matías. Kenji seguía sentado, pensando en decirle a su madre lo que pasó en la sala "prohibida". Takeshi sonreía al ver como Lida intentaba hacer magia para acabarse las verduras de la comida, le daba risa de tan sólo pensar en que creía que en realidad podría hacer eso. Naomi estaba ayudando a Lida con la magia, resultó que las dos deseaban no comerse las verduras. Y Mirai no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Los de la casa real de Anyah eran más callados. Terminado su plato, Matías se retiró haciendo reverencia a la reina y con un libro de verdadera magia abierto en sus manos. Camille se quedaría allí hasta que a Lida se le ocurriera comer. La rubia de ojos ámbar estaba ocupada con su acto mágico. Mientras que Max miraba una que otra vez a Mirai, preocupado por sí lo había hecho a propósito para causar su furia y que se fuera del palacio.

─¿Por qué no le cuentas a nuestra madre lo que hiciste en el salón donde se guardan las pinturas hechas por nuestros antepasados? ¿Eh, hermanita? ─Rompió el silencio Kenji.

─¿Qué? ¿Es eso verdad, Mirai? ─Inquirió la reina.

─S-sí, no es nada. Solo pasó que...

─Solamente quería ser amable conmigo y mostrarme la cultura de Byacuya. Por desgracia, el cuadro al que la tela no cubría se cruzo en el camino. ─Interrumpió Max, levantándose de su silla─. No es molestia, solo os pido que cubráis ése cuadro en lo que mi familia está aquí.

─Kenji, ¿Por qué...? ─Mirai miró decepcionada a su hermano mayor.

─No le podías ocultar algo a mi madre de tal gravedad. ─Fue lo único que le respondió Kenji.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Quería agregarle ése toque de familias en completa guerra xD me encantó._**

**_Disculpen los errores, desaparecerán mañana a más tardar._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	6. Capítulo V

**_Capítulo V._**

─"_... Perfección y Paz_

_No hay nadie que piense_

_En perseguir sus sueños _

_Y se olvide de la vida_

_Que lo hace infeliz_

_Para anhelar libertad."_ ─Una voz femenina se escuchaba por todo el castillo, entonando tan dulce canción.

Tal parecía que la princesa de Byacuya se fue a su habitación luego de la comida, después de que Kenji la delató no sería fácil que él recuperase su confianza. Mirai nunca pensó en lo que habría allí, solo escuchó a su madre decir que no llevaran a nadie de la realeza Anyah en ese salón... ¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía? Ahora todos la creían malvada, a pesar de que fue un error fatal.

No estaba triste, sus emociones eran un caos en aquellos momentos: quería llorar pero se hacía la fuerte, después de todo no deseaba perder la faceta de hija que no se dejaba vencer por nada. La canción que sabía desde niña sin razón aparente, sólo las notas llegaron a su memoria y jamás las pudo olvidar, esa melodía le era perfecta para tranquilizarse y no estallar de ira o tristeza.

─Permitidme entrar, princesa. ─Llamó un hombre.

─Si eres el príncipe Max... de acuerdo.

─¿Eh? ─El mencionado entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta─. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué no me atacáis con palabras "hirientes"?

─Porque me salvaste de un castigo peor. Te agradezco que hayas mentido para... ─Mirai no pudo terminar.

─No mentí. ─Dijo rápidamente Max─. A final de cuentas, era eso lo que íbamos a hacer, ¿No?

─S-sí, tienes toda la razón. ─En la cara de la princesa se formó una sonrisa sincera.

─Os escuché cantar, ¿Podríais continuar haciéndolo? No importa si no fuese la misma canción.

─¿Q-quieres... escuchar? ─Preguntó nerviosa la princesa de dorados cabellos─. Lo que escuchaste es lo único que me sé al derecho y reverso. Sin embargo, otra canción vino a mí hace tanto y... ¿Max?

El rubio príncipe asintió. ─No os preocupéis por mí, haced como si no estuviese aquí.

Luego de algunos segundos en silencio, la bella voz volvió a escucharse.

─_Bendecid estas tierras_

_Con su omnipotente luz_

_Más intensa que el Sol. _

_Mirad como las nubes_

_Rodean al frío mundo_

_Gozador de una gloria_. ─La princesa cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta, lista para oír la reacción de su prometido.

─... ─Ni una palabra más se escuchó.

─¿Max, qué ocurre? ─Mirai abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un príncipe tomando su espada como si fuera a luchar contra algo─. ¿Qué estás hacien...?

─Oh, esta niña también conoce esa parte. ¡De lo que se entera uno! ─La voz de "Diego" resonaba en la habitación.

─¿Quién...? ─La princesa tragó saliva del susto por no ver a nadie hablar así.

─Mostraos, no dejaré que le hagáis daño a la princesa.

─Príncipe de Anyah, yo vine con otra princesita en busca de "la tuya". Simplemente sabía que tú, Mirai, podías cantar la otra... ─En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe, acción hecha por Kenji.

─¿Qué te dije sobre las visitas?

─¿A qué te refieres, Kenji?

─La princesa de Certes vino a quién sabe qué. Supuse que tú... no, olvídalo. ─Kenji se fue sin cerrar la puerta─. Ve con nuestra madre en este mismo momento, Mirai.

─Enseguida voy, hermano.

─¿Ves? Te lo dije... y a ti también, princesa byan.

─¿Qué sois... exactamente? Responded con la verdad. ─Exigió respuestas el heredero al torno de Anyah─. ¡Contestad!

─Haremos las cosas bien primero. Baja tu espada, principito. ─Pidió "Diego".

─¿Q-qué? ¿Acaso esperáis...?

La princesa interrumpió. ─Guárdala, por favor.

Max envainó su espada totalmente molesto y se dirigió a la puerta, aún disimulando su furia. Mirai le siguió un tanto confundida, esto era extraño para ella, jamás había hablado con personas... ¿Aparentemente invisibles? El príncipe sólo hizo una señal para que "Diego" continuase explicándoles y no se negara ya a hablar.

Sin embargo, la voz no volvió a decir ni una palabra.

─Dadas las circunstancias, lo más fiable será preguntarle personalmente a la princesa Nainin. Seguro y sabe algo de él. ─Preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba─. ¿Os parece bien, princesa?

─En total acuerdo. ─Mirai asintió.

Tan pronto llegaron al salón del trono, vieron a Nainin con Alonso. La reina Mizuki sonrió al ver a su hija y la hizo venir, ésta ya sospechaba de lo que su madre trataba de hacer; y por costumbre no le gustaría. Por otro lado, los dos habitantes de Certes permanecían en silencio absoluto, en uno incómodo que les hacía sentir nerviosos. La causa de su nerviosismo era que también comenzaban a darse cuenta.

─Así que se quedarán. ─La sonrisa de Mizuki se hizo más notoria─. ¡Qué alegría! Será un gusto y honor tener a la princesa junto con su guardia aquí. Princesa Nainin, he de creer que ya conoces al prometido de mi hija.

─Sí... bueno, no en persona. Mas sí he oído a mi padre mencionarlo varias veces. ─Nainin miró a Max─. Creo que es un buen momento para entablar algún tipo de amistad.

─¡Perfecto! ─Exclamó la reina de un cabello color fucsia, riendo a la vez.

─¿Reina Mizuki, estáis bien? ¿Pasa algo?

─Nada importante. Por cierto, pronto habrá un festival en la plaza, ¿Iríais si es que tenéis oportunidad? Princesa Nainin, le harías mucha compañía a mi hija. ─La oji-café tomó de la mano a su invitada─. Por favor.

─Por supuesto, pero ya sabéis la razón de mi venida... y que mi padre no debe saberlo. ─Aceptó la princesa de Certes.

─Ah... como deseéis. ─La reina caminó hacia una puerta─. Iré a arreglar unos asuntos. Si queréis algo, avisadle a las mucamas.

─De verdad que se nota desesperada, su bondad y amabilidad ayudan a disimularle muy poco. ─Comentó Alonso.

─Recuerda que es mi madre de quien hablas. ─La princesa Mirai fingió una sonrisa─. Max, ¿No teníamos algo que preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos?

El príncipe de Anyah se acercó e hizo una reverencia a Su Alteza, después sus ojos brillantes se enfocaron en los ensangrentados de Nainin. Un suspiró fue el que le abrió paso a las palabras llenas de seriedad que diría el príncipe, todas con el mayor respeto que pudo.

─No busco culparos de nada...

─¡Bah! Ya sabéis de nuestro no estimado espíritu, ¿No es correcto? ─Consultó el soldado─. Dice llamarse Diego, así que ese es su nombre provisional.

─Su nombre es Diego, eh. ─Mirai carraspeó la garganta─. ¿Y cuál es el verdadero motivo de vuestra visita?

─Oh, eres inteligente, princesa. ¿El verdadero motivo, dices? ¡Sería un honor decirte! ─La voz de "Diego" volvió a escucharse entre ellos─. ... En todo caso, no arruinaré tu boda por un simple juego.

─Y aquí está de nuevo. ─Dijeron al unísono los hombres presentes.

Una silueta blanca apareció cerca de la puerta al salón. Cada uno salió por ésta misma, siguiendo cada paso de la silueta que parecía llevarlos a un lugar a las cercanías del castillo. No tardaron en salir de él y hallarse envueltos entre los verdes arbustos, sólo los dos chicos fueron los que no continuaron siguiendo a "Diego".

─Esto... ¿No van a seguir? ─Inquirió la princesa Nainin, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos.

─No creo que continuar por aquí sea buena idea, princesa. ─Contestó Alonso, tomando la mano de su superior y dirigiéndose de nuevo al castillo.

─Alto ahí, Mirai, estos dos... de verdad que tienen razón. Aparte quiero saber más sobre el carnaval del que hablaba tu madre... la reina, es decir. ─Detuvo bruscamente la silueta.

Luego de regresar al palacio, los recién llegados pasaron por un gran recorrido en el castillo. La reina Mizuki llamó a todos los invitados y les explicó lo que habría mañana temprano en el carnaval, las familias de Anyah y Certes sin saber el por qué del festejo seguían escuchando sin mucho interés. Solamente Kenji y Yuki notaron que no tenían ni idea, eso era malo pues los hermanos mayores fueron los que menos disfrutaban de su compañía. A pesar de eso, prefirieron no empeorar el descontento de las familias.

Tras un día lleno de indiferencia y sorpresa, cada uno por fin podía disfrutar de su momento favorito: la hora en la que se olvidarían de los problemas para viajar a un mundo mágico sin igual. Pero, ¿Quién era el único sin gozar de sus propios sueños? Alguien que sufría por cosas inexplicables, alguien por el que nadie parecía preocuparse. Al que consideraban un espíritu sin sentimientos... o al menos eso deseaba ser.

Arriba de un árbol con muchas esperanzas de seguir viviendo aún en guerra, antiguo y con unas flores de belleza extraordinaria, hojas tan verdes cual esmeralda y ése olor a hierba que él amaba. La figura de un hombre se encontraba acariciando con suavidad un pájaro pequeño y azul, suspirando y observando las torres altas del castillo byan, con sus paredes blancas siendo resaltadas por la noche oscura e iluminadas por la luz estelar.

─¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es la razón de estar allí? ─Mirai salió de entre los árboles.

─Viniste, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te dio miedo? ─Consultó "Diego", mirando de reojo a la de cabellos dorados─. Muy valiente de tu parte, nunca pensé conocer a algún noble igual.

─Sé bien que te sorprende más ver cómo la princesa de Certes escapó sin decirle nada a su padre... ─Tras unos segundos, Mirai continuó─. ... Era de esperarse que tú la ayudaras a hacerlo, ¿O me equivoco?

─¿Y eso es importante? Tarde o temprano, ella saldría con victoria del castillo para convertirse en una más de las ciudadanas. ─Dijo tranquilamente la voz─. Cuéntame sobre el carnaval, nada más se celebra que Shizukesa decidió convertir estas tierras en Byacuya.

─Por eso. Debemos agradecer a la diosa que haya creado una forma de vida aquí para nosotros. ─La princesa se talló los ojos, cansada─. Tal vez no conozcas la leyen...

─Claro que sí. La sé de memoria, normal y al revés.

─¿Entonces...?

─Tienes sueño, lo más apropiado es que vayas a dormir y continuemos nuestra charla mañana. ─La silueta desapareció de la nada.

─... Como quieras, ya he venido aquí en vano. ─Dicho esto, la hija mediana volvió a cruzar por los árboles y arbustos, directo a su hogar.

Enseguida de perderse de vista, "Dieguito" reapareció en el mismo árbol junto al pajarito azul. ─Podrían haber nacido en este mundo sin ayuda de los dioses, hacía falta entender las formas de vida que les regalaron. ─Él suspiró─. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Conmigo también están agradecidos algunos pocos... porque se han olvidado de mi error.

* * *

Tan pronto los rayos del Sol entraron por su ventana, el príncipe Matías se arregló lo mejor que pudo, listo para salir de su habitación y tratar de adaptarse a lo que dijeron al anochecer. En el camino se encontró con sus primas menores, éstas dos iban contentas y dispuestas a sonreír en todo lo que durase el carnaval de quién sabe qué. Lo extraño fue que ninguno de ellos vio al mayor por los pasillos.

─De seguro Max está con su prometida, ¿No crees, Camille? ─Lida sonrió felizmente.

─Esto... sí, es lo que podría haber pasado. ─Camille se rascó la nuca cuando empezó a dudar de que su hermano estuviera con la princesa─. Mirad allí, ¿No es nuestro buen amigo?

─Buenos días, princesa Camille. También a vosotros. ─Saludó un hombre de cabello negro con canas, armadura verde oscura y ojos azules.

─¡Santiago! ─La pequeña princesa corrió a abrazar al hombre.

─¿Qué hace aquí el anterior general del ejército? Al que le bajaron el rango, ¿No? ─Preguntó desinteresadamente Matías.

─Yo igual me alegro de veros, príncipe Matías.

─Va, hay que tranquilizarnos todos. ¿Qué haces aquí, Santiago? ─Camille sonrió de manera amable.

─El rey me pidió que viniera, y cuando encontré a Su Majestad de Byacuya me dijo que os acompañara y os mostrara el festival. ─Explicó el antiguo general.

─¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegro de oírlo! ─Gritó muy emocionada Lida─. Santiago...

─¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

─¿Qué esperas? ¡Vayámonos ya! ─La princesita de cabello violeta y corto tomó de la mano a Santiago y lo jaló─. ¡Corre, corre! ¡No llegaremos si no me ayudas a bajar rápido!

─Tranquilizaos, ya voy. ¿No esperaréis a vuestra familia?

─¡No, no, no! ¡Tardaran mucho en bajar y yo quiero ir ya! ─Lida y el hombre peliverde se fueron.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**_Seguro que se esperaban algo mejor, ¿O no? La verdad siento mucho si encuentran por ahí faltas de ortografía o si el capítulo no fue de su gusto. Pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ya que me duele mi manita y no puedo estar moviendo y moviendo la mano _**_(fue la derecha)._

**_Así es como queda el capítulo, ojalá que les dé curiosidad el carnaval que se celebrará en Byacuya, porque pasarán muchas cosas. Tal vez les deje hacer una pequeña relación _**_(de hombre y mujer)_**_ para que comience a desarrollarse _****_en el próximo._**

**_Y por último, ¿Serían certesianos o certesitas? Digo, no tengo idea que cómo ponerles, si gustan decirme otras opciones que no sean las otras dos... ¡Acepto toda la ayuda posible! *O*_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

_(La relación no afectará nada, simplemente quiero darles gusto en algo 77)_


	7. Capítulo VI

_**Capítulo VI.**_

Los dos primos se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, no tenían nada de qué platicar hasta que se toparon con Takeshi y Naomi. La niña pelirosa miró con miedo a Matías y se escondió detrás de su primo, ante esta acción, Takeshi sacó un pequeño cuchillo que luego guardó, frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a comenzar a caminar junto a Naomi sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra a los otros.

─Espera. ─Detuvo Camille, tomando de la mano a Takeshi─. Quiero hablar con la pequeña.

─¿Para qué? ¿Para causarle más miedo? ─Inquirió enojado Takeshi, soltándose duramente─. Vamos, Naomi.

Matías miró a los ojos a la niña y se agachó. ─¿Nos dejarías hablarte un minuto, princesa?

─ ... Sí. ─Aceptó con timidez la pelirosa.

─¿Naomi...? ¡Pero me quedaré aquí, cuidándola! ─El albino se cruzó de brazos y se fue a un lugar cerca de la puerta─. Cuidado, si le hacen algo...

─No pasará nada. ─Dijo cortante la chica de las iris plateadas.

En cuanto el chico de ojos miel fijó su vista en el rubio, éste optó por llegar al punto rápido. Camille, en cambio, sonreía para que Naomi no se sintiera hostigada, acción que resultó pues los nervios de ésta desaparecieron al momento de tomar la palabra.

─¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre? ─Habló el príncipe rubio.

─No está bien, de verdad que le habéis robado varios años de su vida... vosotros solos no, sino que toda vuestra nación lo hizo. ─Respondió la niña─. No preguntéis, la última vez que lo vi estaba en... las últimas.

La pelivioleta inclinó la cabeza. ─... Lo sentimos... ¿Y tu hermana mayor? Su nombre es Yuki, ¿No es cierto?

Naomi asintió. ─Ella sigue cuidando a su pegaso, no le he dicho nada sobre quién le causó el accidente... a ella. ¿Puedo saber por qué preguntaron por nuestro padre? ─Preguntó la de ojos miel.

─Nos enteramos de lo que le pasó hace años. Pero créeme, de lo único que soy culpable... y no me arrepiento, es del sufrimiento por el que pasó tu hermana. ─Contestó seriamente el príncipe de ojos celestes.

─Los puedo conducir si lo deseáis, el carnaval lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. ─Naomi se fue con su primo─. Takeshi, nos van a acompañar. Espero que no sea molestia, yo los invité.

Takeshi no hizo más que sonreirle, aceptando el cargo de ser un guía por el festejo. En otro lado del castillo, se hallaba una habitación iluminada solo por velas en las paredes. Su color era naranja y el piso era rojo, en su centro estaba una cama donde reposaba un hombre al que ya no le quedaba mucha vida de la que disfrutar. Sus ojos cerrados, su piel pálida y fría; su cabello no presumía brillo a pesar de ser dorado. Ése hombre no era nadie más que el anterior rey de Byacuya, todavía sufría por su espíritu que se apagaba paulatinamente.

─¿Por qué aún sigues aquí? Ya no sufras más... Norax. ─La reina de Byacuya derramaba lágrimas en el pecho de su esposo. De pronto, tiró una daga que guardaba en su vestido─. No puedo matarte, perdóname, lamento ser tan débil. Nunca olvidaré lo que la guerra te hizo, nunca...

En una de las ventanas, como presencia vigilante pero ausente a la vista humana, "Diego" observaba a los soberanos. Él sentía que debía matarlo, así le haría un favor a la reina y al rey, sin embargo, se preguntó: ¿Por qué lo mataría? Aunque pareciese que su alma estaba condenada a dejar este mundo, algo dentro de "Diego" le impidió aceptar la situación.

─No, tal vez esté casi muerto. Norax sigue aquí por una razón y yo le daré sentido a sus motivos. ─La voz, o mejor dicho, la silueta se adentró en la habitación─. Necesito recuperarme lo más pronto posible, para ir a hacerles frente a esos dos y que Shizukesa se ocupe de su gente.

Las palabras de "Diego" eran meros susurros y por eso la reina no se dio cuenta de él. La voz se hizo invisible cuando Mizuki se levantó del suelo, se limpió las lágrimas y trató de tranquilizarse. Al momento de conseguirlo, ella iba a salir de la sala directo al carnaval. Sin embargo, la puerta fue abierta primero por el príncipe mayor byan, quien, al ver a su madre, corrió a abrazarla.

─Madre... ¿Por qué tienes que llorar en un día tan importante? ¿No ves que me lastima verte así? ─Kenji cerró los ojos─. Y si a mí me duele, ¿Cómo se sentirían mis hermanos y mi primo al ver a la que los cuidó desde niños llorar? Has sido su ejemplo siempre.

─Kenji... pensar que creen que está muerto, que ya está en un lugar mejor... y verlo aquí, esperando tal día... me duele demasiado. ─Musitó la reina de ojos cafés.

─Tratándolo de matar no se solucionarán tus problemas. ─Dijo el rubio oscuro, percatándose de la daga─. Ojalá que la cura llegue rápido, sea cual sea lo que nos alivie del sufrimiento.

Los dos familiares salieron del cuarto, dejando a "Diego" y Norax en completa soledad. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que ponía al rey, la silueta puso una de sus manos en la frente del humano, sintiendo así lo helado que era el cuerpo de Norax. La figura desprendió un brillo, "Diego" abrió los ojos del casi difunto monarca y débilmente pronunció las siguientes palabras:

─Ya... veo. ─La silueta cayó de rodillas─. No me extrañaría que... que incluso Mirai llegara a ser más fuerte que tú. Ya has ofrecido bastante fuerza... a tus hijos, a tu familia. Escucha, por razones desconocidas, no te dejaré morir... es decir, no puedes morir aún. Sí... es eso.

El espíritu salió del castillo directo a la plaza principal, efectivamente el festival estaba siendo celebrado y no llevaba mucho tiempo de comenzarse. Ahí pudo ver, desde los cielos, a gente de todas los tres reinos. A los de Anyah los reconocía por sus gestos, a pesar de que éstos intentaban demostrar felicidad; Los únicos de Certes eran Nainin y Alonso, mientras que los de Byacuya era obvio verlos reunidos en algo tan importante. Odiaba admitirlo, pero de cierta forma el ambiente le agradaba.

Su tranquilidad desapareció cuando notó a los anyahn señalando a la princesa de Certes. Lo toleraría del pueblo byan, sin embargo, ¿Por qué el reino del oeste se tomaría el tiempo de venir a Byacuya y decir algo sobre la princesa de Certes? Aquel país no era tomado como uno de conflictos, pues poseían a la mejor guerrera, esa fue una de las razones por las que el rey Dristan jamás les tomó importancia.

─ ... Son soldados, eso es seguro, la gente no puede cruzar la frontera a menos que el rey lo ordene o apruebe. ─La silueta se hizo invisible─. Algo está mal.

* * *

En el oscuro castillo de Anyah, la risa maniática de su soberano se escuchaba por todos los rincones. Él disfrutaba de un vino tinto sentado en el trono real, la copa reflejaba sus ojos azul rey. Dristan se reía de alguien más, de alguien ingenuo que cayó en el peor de los engaños creados por un mismísimo amante de ambas patrias. Ahora le encantaba ser monarca de un reino temido, del reino que no se podía ganar la confianza de los demás ni aunque quisiesen. Anyah, un reino que salió adelante por medio de guerras a tierras conocidas y desconocidas.

─Es sorprendente la rapidez con la que habéis caído... ─Dijo Dristan cuando su risa vio el fin─. Contadme más sobre el problema... príncipe de Certes, Vincent. ¿De verdad que confiasteis en un pobre bandido como Annibal?

─No entiendo vuestra risa, ni tampoco sé a lo que os referís con caído. Tal vez haya venido en vano, tal vez no... ─El príncipe sacó una lanza y apuntó a Dristan─. Decidme dónde está mi hermana.

─Je, je, je... pronto la traerán. ¿Por qué no os tranquilizáis y esperáis unos días? ─Preguntó el rey antes de beber de su copa─. Ah... refrescante.

─Ya os lo dije, me tomáis como uno de vuestros guerreros más y dejáis a mi hermana.

─Sois un buen soldadito, príncipe. A lo mejor y me servís bastante bien. No obstante, la única que me asegurará la victoria es tu hermana mayor. ─La copa se rompió en manos del soberano─. Lastima que ella sea un animal que no se puede domesticar...

─¡No volváis a referiros así de mi hermana! ─Gritó con odio el castaño, tomando con firmeza su lanza.

Dristan se levantó del trono y anunció solemnemente. ─¡Que empiece la verdadera diversión!

─¿Qué? ─Enseguida, varios bandidos entraron al salón─. Entiendo, ¿Queréis que pruebe mi fuerza, eh? No soy como Baransu, ojalá que conmigo os baste para que Nainin se libre de vuestras garras.

─¿Y tu padre? No sabe nada de esto, ¿Verdad? Me preguntó qué pasaría si se enterara de que su hijo luchará en el bando de mi reino. ─El rubio canoso rió, mostrando una amarga felicidad─. A él. Y tú, dame más de eso... esto lo voy a disfrutar.

─Tenéis suerte de tener varios sirvientes y prisioneros... ¡Qué verán su muerte ahora! ─Vincent comenzó a asesinar a todo el que se le enfrentaba, con poca dificultad.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, casi llegando a la hora. El certiano ya no podía más; más que hora pareció año, eran muchos los que derrotaba. Pasada la primera media hora, dejó de acabar con la vida de sus contrincantes, ellos mismos eran curados por sacerdotes oscuros mientras que otros llegaban a su ataque. Vincent consideraba seriamente en volver a matarlos, pero eso iría en contra de lo que le habían enseñado en toda su vida.

─¡Ngh! No los debo... d-de... matar... no.

─Esto es divertido, ¿No lo crees? Lo absurdos que pueden ser los certianos.

─'Nainin... más te vale... estar bien'. ─Pensó el chico de ojos rojos, ya cansado.

─... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Nadie puede alcanzar la fuerza física y emocional de la no domable, Baransu...

─ ... ¡Callaos! ─Exclamó el príncipe Vincent, saltando hacia el rey Dristan. Esto le causó una ligera cortadura al señor─. Ya os lo había dicho.

El de los ojos azul rey frunció el ceño, totalmente enojado. Dristan se dio la vuelta y con la yema de su dedo índice rosó la sangre de su mejilla, para luego lamerla y aumentar su semblante de ira y de querer matar a todos. Conservándose en su postura, le hace señal a sus soldados más fuertes que ataquen a Vincent, éste trataba de defenderse pero los otros lo superaban en número, y por lo tanto también en fuerza.

─¡Mátenlo! ─Ordenó el rey de Anyah─. ¡Rápido! ¡Enséñenle a respetarme!

─Podrás matarme... hazlo si quieres. En tu conciencia quedará que... despertarás una cólera en mi padre y mi hermana.

─¿Hm? Es verdad. ¡Alto! ─Dicho esto, los soldados se detuvieron─. Te dejaré ver mi lado bueno, muchacho, no te mataré... en cuanto tú no te metas conmigo ni en mis asuntos.

─¿Dónde quedó el respeto?

Antes de que Dristan pudiera responder, cada uno de los anyahn presentes se desmayó. El príncipe de Certes se sorprendió mucho y creyó que era una broma de parte del rey, así sería otra prueba para ver qué tan buen guerrero era. Sin embargo, todo fue obra que comprobó el poder que escondía aquélla presencia que llevaba pocos días dejándose mostrar. Eso le había salvado de un problema al príncipe.

─Agradece que te he salvado la vida. ─La figura blanca salió del cuerpo dormido de Dristan─. Tu hermana no está aquí, te llevaré con ella en un segundo. Con la condición de no preguntar cómo.

─¿Sería mucho pedir? No es cierto, sólo bromeaba, "Diego". ─Vincent sonrió feliz─. Qué alegría verte.

─Igual, Vincent, a mí me alegra haberte salvado de quedarte... en este reino sumido por la desesperación de no tener un dios protector.

─"Diego"... Gracias. Y espero que me expliques todo cuando Nainin esté presente, ¿De acuerdo?

─Sí. Ella igual querrá saber por qué nos conocemos...

El ojirojo le interrumpió. ─Yo me encargo de eso, le costará trabajo creerlo.

─Dile la verdad, al cabo que tú y ella... y todos, tienen las mismas dudas sobre mí. ─La voz miró por la ventana─. Esta gente no disfruta de un día así, es una pena. Oye, guardias de Anyah vigilan a tu hermana, verte en Byacuya los hará regresar rápido.

─Ja, quiero ver sus caras de sorpresa y miedo. ─Vincent rió antes de desaparecer lentamente.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Trabajé bajo presión, buscaba actualizar rápido y aquí está :D _**

**_Lamento los errores ortográficos que hayan por ahí, una persona me hará el favor de leerlo y luego yo para corregir todos los errores que veamos. Si no hiciéramos eso, creo que sí habrán demasiados._**

**_Tienen muchas dudas respecto lo que pasó en el castillo de Anyah, lo sé. Éstas serán aclaradas cuando "Diego" y Vincent le expliquen todo el lío a Nainin y Mirai._**

**_Lo de los certianos... estuvo mal, ¿O me equivoco?_**

**_¡Saludos cordiales!_**


	8. Capítulo VII

**_Capítulo VII._**

Sin notar la ausencia de "Diego", las princesas y príncipes continuaban viendo todo a su alrededor. Habían cosas de todo tipo: concursos, rifas, venta de objetos y comida, bailes, etcétera, hasta Matías comenzaba a interesarse por la cultura que tenían. Era algo muy importante para Byacuya, eso era obvio, y los rayos de una mañana bastante tranquila también jugaban un papel importante aquel día de primavera.

Existía una leyenda que sólo los que vivían el carnaval creían, ellos eran los testigos de algo mágico y bello. Hoy habrían más testigos, tales como personas que consideraban sus enemigos. La princesa Nainin vería no tan alegre el paisaje, pues necesitaba proteger su identidad para que alguien no le dijese a su padre dónde estaba... era casi imposible gozar teniendo en mente lo que le haría el rey si se enterara.

La reina Mizuki, junto con su hijo Kenji, pintó por primera vez un retrato de su diosa Shizukesa. Simplemente para celebrar que una era de paz estaba a punto de comenzar, así igual anunciaría el compromiso que su hija tenía con el príncipe mayor anyahn. Aunque ella tuviera una inmensa tristeza, la gente jamás la vio con tanta felicidad en su rostro, incluyendo a sus hijos. Terminando de pintar el retrato, ella pidió a sus invitados de reinos vecinos que se sentaran en una fuente. La fuente era de piedra, Mizuki les contó que su construcción fue varios siglos atrás, que era una maravilla seguir teniendo ese aspecto de vida, belleza resplandeciente y un agua purificada.

─ ... Se habla de una leyenda antigua aquí. ¿Queréis escucharla?

Los invitados asintieron como respuesta.

─En este día tan célebre, se dice que los rayos del alba duran hasta el siguiente amanecer. La luz, a pesar de no haber Sol que nos la dé, sigue alumbrando los rincones de este reino. Shizukesa... nuestra diosa es la razón, ¡Ella es la luz que nos ilumina todo el día de la creación! ─Exclamó la reina, alzando las manos al cielo y siendo alabada con aplausos de las personas─. También se cuenta que ella misma viene a visitarnos, pero los ojos mortales no son capaces de distinguir a las divinidades... es por eso que la tenemos que buscar.

─Es genial, ¿Verdad, Santiago? ─Lida abrazó al caballero.

─Sí. Eso me recuerda a lo que vuestra madre os decía, príncipe Max. ─Santiago miró al príncipe─. ¿Dije algo malo, señor?

─Nada. Es sólo que la reina dirá lo de mi compromiso con su hija. ─Max cerró los ojos─. No entiendo el egoísmo que tiene la princesa al querer quitarle la sonrisa de felicidad a su madre.

─Al menos tiene una. ─Murmuró indiferente Matías, cerrando el puño izquierdo.─. Yo jamás he sentido el cariño de una madre o de un padre. Mi tía Dalia era la única que me cuidaba y mostraba afecto hacia mí... nunca terminaré de entender el odio que me tiene el rey Dristan, por más inteligente que me haga.

─No deberías de seguir intentándolo, Matías. Ni yo puedo entender su comportamiento. ─Camille abrazó a su primo─. Ya encontraremos la forma de que no nos odie.

─¡Mi padre no odia a nadie! ¡Simplemente no les demuestra cariño! ─Reprochó Lida, cruzando los brazos.

─Como sea. ─Matías le sonrió─. Me alegra que al menos ustedes no me muestren la misma hostilidad.

─Sí... Te queremos como un gran miembro de la familia, no lo olvides. ─El príncipe de ojos plateados se levantó de la silla─. Iré a decirle a la reina Mizuki que no es necesario comunicarlo frente a todo el pueblo.

El príncipe fue con la monarca y le pidió un momento de su atención. Mirai convenció a su madre para que fuese con su prometido, aunque fue un problema que su reina aceptara, al final cedió. Lo que no aceptó fue que el hecho de no poder decir el compromiso de su hija. Mizuki, con el mayor respeto posible, dejó a Max con la palabra en la boca y llamó la atención de los presentes en la plaza.

La gente se veía intrigada por el anuncio de su soberana, mientras que los dos afectados estaban nerviosos y un poco molestos. La salvación de estos dos llegó cuando el príncipe de Certes apareció y detuvo todo, cabe mencionar que detuvo el festival porque se cayó de un árbol de frutos rojos, y manzanas le cayeron en la cabeza. Vincent se quedó unos segundos con la cabeza dando vueltas, hasta que por fin se desmayó.

─¡Herma...!¡Príncipe Vincent! ─Gritó desesperada la princesa castaña─. Ayuda, ¡Necesito que me ayuden con él!

─Ya voy. ─Alonso, con ayuda de otros guardias, cargó a Vincent.

─Qué desgracia, llevadlo al castillo. ─La reina Mizuki les acompañó hasta el palacio real, manteniendo su rostro de paz─. Tranquila, cuidaremos bien de él... por lo menos para que pueda moverse.

─La caída no fue tan alta, aún así creo que debí dejarlo en un lugar mejor. ─Habló "Diego".

─¿¡Tú lo trajiste aquí!? ¿¡Por qué!? ─Nainin comenzó a exigir explicaciones.

─Recuerda que soy in-vi-si-ble. Ahora te encuentras gritándole a un árbol enfrente de muchas personas.

─¿Eh? ─La princesa de Certes miró apenada a los byan y sonrió─. Esto no ha quedado aquí, "Diego".

─Lo mismo digo, Nainin, hay mucho que tenemos que explicarles a todos. ─Dicho esto, otra manzana le cayó a Nainin─. Eso es porque me gritaste sin razón.

─¿"Sin razón"? ¡Ah! ─La castaña se fue haciendo pucheros con su hermano.

─ ... Quién diría que la aparición repentina del príncipe Vincent te salvaría, ¿No lo crees? ─Preguntó Takeshi, caminando hacia su prima─. Oye, ¿Qué harás con eso de tu matrimonio, Mirai? Te has portado mejor desde que la familia anyahn vino al castillo... ¿Es por qué de verdad quieres casarte?

─No, Takeshi, todo lo contrario. Me he estado portando así para no causarle problemas a madre, pero haré lo posible para impedirlo.

La chica pelirosa entró en la conversación. ─Te conozco, Mirai, porque soy tu hermana mayor. Sé que no me va a gustar nada lo que planeas.

─¿Y qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? ─Mirai suspiró─. Ahora más que nunca, requiero de su apoyo... todo el que puedan.

─Cuentas conmigo, primita. ─Takeshi le sonrió a la princesa, apretando cariñosamente sus mejillas, y se dirigió a la multitud─. ¿Y la fiesta? ¡Sigan festejando la creación de nuestra patria!

─Tómatelo con calma, hermana. No apoyo a ninguna de las dos... ─Yuki desvió a propósito su sable en dirección a Matías mientras él iba pasando─. ... Es culpa de ya sabes quien. Perdón. ─La ojiverde se fue.

─Con vuestro permiso, princesa. Me gustaría deciros algo. ─Santiago apareció acompañado de Lida al frente de Yuki─. Comprendo el enojo que debéis sentir, pero eso no os da derecho a aprovecharos de esta visita... que por supuesto vuestra madre aceptó.

─No me aprovecho de nada, fue un error. Lamento que mi hoja haya causado temor. ─Se disculpó apropiadamente la princesa pelirosa.

─Si fuera por mí, haría que esa sonrisa de la reina desapareciera. ─Susurró molesto el primo rubio.

Todos los demás siguieron con el festival muy alegres, excepto Max y Mirai, quienes fueron a ver como estaba el príncipe Vincent. Éste era atendido por sacerdotes, y la realeza de Certes estaba muy preocupada por su salud a pesar de que él poseía una fuerza increíble. Vincent fue atendido en la primera sala del castillo: Un patio con arbustos y al aire libre, sería llevado a una habitación especial luego de comprobar su estado de salud.

─¿Por qué tanto alboroto si sólo fue una caída? ─Preguntó inquieta Nainin─. Debería estar bien, ¿No? ¿Verdad? ¡Díganme que sí!

─No. ─Contestó seriamente "Diego"─. Tu hermano había sufrido varias lesiones, lo acabo de salvar de una muerte lenta en el castillo de Anyah.

─¿Qué?

La princesa Mirai entró al patio y se acercó a la certiana. ─¿Cómo está? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó?

─¿No sería molestia que nos explicases lo que ocurrió? ─Pidió Max.

─¡Sí! Antes de decirte gracias tengo que saber lo qué hiciste por él.

La figura blanca los llevó a un lugar cerca pero a la vez aislado. Ahí ya no era posible que los sacerdotes y la reina escucharan lo que les diría, ¿Acaso era algo malo? ¿Qué tan secreto podría ser?

─ ... Vincent fue a buscarte, un tal Annibal le había dicho que el rey Dristan te secuestró. ─Comenzó a dar explicaciones "Dieguito"─. Dristan lo obligó a luchar contra prisioneros durante mucho tiempo. El rey planeaba matarlo por su insolencia, por suerte pude "poseerlo" y dejar que olvidase esa loca idea de asesinar a tu hermano.

─¿Poseer a mi padre? ¿¡Por qué!? ─El príncipe de Anyah estaba enojado y sorprendido─. Si lo que dices es verdad...

─Es verdad, Max, duda todo lo que quieras... le he salvado la vida a ese chico.

─¿Y cómo se conocen? ─Inquirió Mirai─. ¿O sólo llegaste de la nada y él no te pidió un por qué?

─La cierto es que...

─G-gracias. ─La princesa de Certes interrumpió a la silueta dándole un abrazo─. No sé que habría hecho si mi hermano muriera.

─La princesita ha dejado su lado hostil hacia mí. Aún así, no necesito de tu agradecimiento, no te molestes. ─Dicho esto, Nainin se apartó─. Lo primero es ver si se encuentra bien. Ve a cuidarlo, se alegrará de ver que tú no estás en las garras... perdón, bajo custodia de Dristan.

El príncipe de ojos plata asintió con un semblante severo. ─Volveré con mis hermanos y Matías, Santiago debe de tener algo que ayude a pasar el malestar del príncipe certiano.

─Yo te acompaño. ─La princesa Mirai se adelantó.

─Eh, Max. Hay unos soldados de tu reino afuera, diles que se vayan.

─Creo que vinieron con Santiago, haré que vuelvan. ─Max salió del palacio.

─Y tú, ve a disfrutar del festejo. Yo me encargo de él. ─Dijo "Diego", dirigiéndose a la princesa.

─Gracias, de nuevo. Sin embargo, me quedaré cont... con mi hermano. ─La castaña en ese momento sufría un ligero sonrojo─. Si lo deseas, puedes irte. N-no quiero ser mala persona, tienes pinta de no haber disfrutado la vida desde hace años.

─No te equivocas, he estado buscando algo desde hace mile... años. Esa búsqueda ha sido eterna y me ha sido imposible disfrutar de algo, además de que he visto cosas horribles a lo largo de mi vida. ─La figura se hizo invisible─. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ése es mi trabajo

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Vincent fue llevado a cama y supervisado por su hermana y "Diego". La reina Mizuki volvió a la plaza cuando comprobó que todo estuviera en orden, sonriente como era con su pueblo se retiró para seguir realizando actividades de convivencia. Mirai, al igual que su prometido, también continuaron juntos e inclusive permanecieron felices frente a Byacuya. Los integrantes de las dos familias, o simplemente los de Anyah, ya estaban muy cansados y optaron por regresar al castillo... dejando una impresión de -aguafiestas e insociables-.

El primero en caer cansado fue nuestro príncipe Matias, él fue seguido por Lida así que ella era la segunda en irse del carnaval. Lida se escabulló y entró al cuarto de su primo, para su desgracia, Matias hablaba con él mismo sobre cosas que a la menor le disgustarían mucho y le harían sentir un poco de miedo. Lo peor era que ni siquiera la princesa encontraba la forma de hacer que el rubio se callase, ¿Qué tan ofensivas o crueles pudieron ser las palabras de Su Alteza?

─No entiendo el odio de tal vejete de mil años hacia mí. ¿Por qué razón mi tío me ha tratado así desde bebé? ¡Soy pariente de él después de todo! ─Se quejaba Matias─. A mis primos no los trata igual. Estoy más que seguro que les dijo que me odiaran también... ¡Pero tu plan fracasó, rey Dristan! ¡FRACASÓ!

Su rostro de frustración e ira cambió al momento de recordar un pequeño detalle, haciendo que el ojiceleste se acostara en su cama y mirara una bella luz que poco a poco empezó a detestar. No tenía ni idea de por qué odiaba estar en Byacuya si esa era la única razón por la que ya no aguantaba a su tío, dentro de sí mismo se decía que era un alivio ya no escuchar indirectas ofensivas hacia él, pero por otra parte pensaba que el rey byan había asesinado a una sóla persona, la única persona que le tomó cariño en su niñez antes de Max.

─Es mejor que el rey Norax esté muerto... por matar a mi tía. Por eso... por eso yo le hice daño a la princesa Yuki, no tengo por qué sentirme culpable... ¡Ella debería agradecerme por no haberla asesinado en cuanto pude!

─¡Ah! ¡Así que fuiste tú! ─La niña de ojos azul rey puso sus manos en la boca por exclamar eso.

─¿Eh? ¿Lida? ─El príncipe buscó a su prima hasta hallarla detrás del ropero─. ¿Estabas escuchando? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─M-Matias... ¡Dices que no quieres ser como mi padre! Sin embargo, ¡Tienes la misma crueldad que él! ─Voceó casi en lágrimas Lida─. ¿Por qué matarla? No creí que tú fueras el que le hizo daño.

─Oh, Lida... ahora me tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?

─¡Sí! ¡No quiero vivir con un asesino como tú! ¡Vete! ─Gritó con temor la niña de cabello púrpura─. ¡No quiero que un asesino se me acerque!

─¿Y por qué vives con el rey Dristan, entonces? No, yo... ─El príncipe se agachó y abrazó a Lida─. Perdóname... no debí de hacer eso hace algunos años. No obstante, sabes lo que he dado para conseguir aunque sea la menor muestra de cariño de mi tío... igual que tú y que todos ustedes.

─Matias... ¡Para mí, él es un tonto por no ver lo valioso que es tenerte como primo! ─La menor de las princesas anyahn sonrió alegre cuando rompió el abrazo.

─Gracias, Lida. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?

─Camille ya sabe... y Max igual, supongo.

─Me refiero a que no digas nada enfrente de la realeza byan. ¿O acaso quieres participar en una guerra?

─¡No le diré a nadie! ¡Te lo prometo! ─De nueva cuenta, los dos se abrazaron─. Te quiero mucho, primo.

─Yo te quiero más... Lida, más.

─Y dime que ya no harás lo que padre. Al menos él tiene una razón para matar, pero tú... ¡Tú no puedes desgraciar tu vida así! ─La princesita se secó las lágrimas─. No quiero que te odien.

─No lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**_Uy, Matias casi asesinó a Yuki u.u _**

_**Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo, y quedó un poco largo, ¿No lo creen? Quise que el tema de Lida y Matias quedara aquí y no tuviera que agregarlo en el próximo. **__**Bien, no tengo nada que decir para este capítulo. **_

**_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**_Capítulo VIII._**

Certes, territorio protegido por Kanpeki, dios de la Perfección. El poder de este reino no se lo agradecen todo a su dios a pesar de ser muy devotos a él, sus mágicas costumbres y perspectivas de la vida aún son un misterio para el resto del continente. Una nación considerada aislada de todo sinónimo de guerra, donde los deseos y la armonía se hacen uno para dar inicio a una era perfecta.

Dentro de las grandes paredes gris del palacio, ubicado en el centro del país, es el hogar de ciertas leyendas que son un secreto muy preciado de la realeza. A pocos miembros de la familia se le permiten leerlas, pues primero es necesario mostrar ante los tres dioses de Thena su valentía, coraje, sabiduría, fuerza y corazón. Pero, los rollos sagrados de igual manera fueron leídos por reyes y reinas de Byacuya o Anyah siglos atrás. Es por eso, que los certianos saben la verdadera pureza que guardan en su interior ambos reinos.

En la sala de entrenamiento del castillo, estaba la primogénita del rey luchando contra soldados. Y ella no era la que practicaba, sino los guardias que querían hacerse más fuertes.

─¿Cómo piensan ganarme si no ponen su mayor esfuerzo? ¡Olviden que soy una princesa y luchen de verdad! ─Dijo Baransu, derribando a un soldado más.

─P-princesa... es imposible que lo olvidemos. ─Repuso uno de los caudillos.

─Mmmmm... ─La mayor de las princesas envainó su espada escarlata─. Entonces regresen cuando estén listos.

Los cuarteleros y cuarteleras regresaron a su entrenamiento en otro sitio casi corriendo del susto, vista tal acción, Baransu solamente suspiró. Segundos después de la "huida" de los soldados, el rey de Certes entró por la puerta a paso lento, sus intentos por evitar soltar una risa fallaron y su hija logró escucharlo, aunque fuese una corta y silenciosa.

─Te veo de buen humor, padre, ¿Buenas noticias?

─Me río del miedo que les causas, Baransu. ─Contestó Arcthurus, sentándose en una de las bancas de madera─. Y, al contrario, ni Nainin ni Vincent aparecen.

─¿No crees que debería ir con el rey Dristan? Tal vez pueda hacer que vuelvan. ─La heredera al trono se sentó al lado del rey.

─No me arriesgaré a que ahora tú te vayas. Los dos regresarán pronto, hija, es muy rápido para sacar conclusiones. Además, Vincent está seguro de que se escapó y nadie lo vio... decepcionarlo me daría imagen de mal padre.

─La única que lo logró fue Nainin, ¿Cómo fue que los guardias no la vieron irse?

─Tranquila, no te desesperes. ─El canoso tomó de la mano a su hija mayor─. ¿Quieres que te deje ir a buscarla de nuevo?

─Sí, padre. No pudo ir tan lejos de Certes... y creo saber dónde puede estar.

─De acuerdo, Baransu, puedes... buscarla de nuevo. ─Dicho esto, la pelirroja hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar─. Dios Kanpeki, ayudadme a encontrarlos, no quiero perder a mi hija como lo hice con su madre.

─¡Señor! ─Un general se inclinó ante el monarca─. Ocurrió otra vez, parece que nuestro dios le ha hecho caso a las oraciones. Hemos capturado a fugitivos provenientes de Anyah que aseguran la retirada del príncipe Vincent hacia Byacuya.

─¿Y por qué ellos sabrían a dónde fue mi hijo? ─Inquirió con seriedad el soberano de Certes.

─Ellos nos dijeron que el rey Dristan obligó al príncipe a luchar contra los prisioneros. Esos fugitivos fueron salvados por un milagro de no tener el mismo destino que los anteriores.

─Ordena que los lleven a Anyah. Si Vincent está en Byacuya, tarde o temprano vendrá.

─¿No irá allá por él? Con suerte y la princesa Nainin se encuentra ahí también.

─No. Confío en mis hijos, sé que los veremos aquí... a los dos. ─Arcthurus cerró sus ojos rojo sangre─. Haz sólo lo que te he dicho.

─Entendido, señor. ─El general se retiró apropiadamente.

La princesa Baransu subió a uno cualquiera de sus caballos con su espada preparada, sabía que se encontraría con Annibal si iba al bosque en donde su hermana menor siempre iba. No dudaría en hacerlo hablar por las malas, seguro y ese bandido sabía algo que no le gustaría escuchar ni en lo más mínimo. Al estar a pocos kilómetros de la frontera, clavó su espada en la tierra e hizo que el caballo se detuviera de una manera muy extraña, luego bajó y caminando tranquilamente se dirigió a la arboleda. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera estar más cerca, el hombre apareció detrás suyo.

─Saludos, princesa bastarda. ─Annibal caminó hacia la pelirroja─. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

─ ... Tú hiciste que mi hermano fuese a Anyah, ¿O me equivoco? ─Baransu empuñó con firmeza su espada─. Quiero la verdad.

─Es una mañana bastante tranquila, no hay que arruinarla. ─Dijo el bandido─. ¿Ha escuchado del fenómeno que ocurre en Byacuya? Seguro al príncipe Vincent le encantaría verlo, sí... eso es seguro.

─¡No me importa cómo sean los días! Responde lo que te he preguntado.

Luego de descubrirse la cara, el ladrón dejó ver un rubí. ─Este rubí... me lo dio el rey Dristan a cambio de que le prestara mis servicios como espía, ¿Qué me darás tú?

─Una muerte segura si no me respondes. ─Contestó la heredera al trono de Certes, levantando con su espada la barbilla del bandido.

─Yo sólo le dije lo que el rey me dijo, él decidió ir a Byacuya por sí mismo. ─Annibal dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

La princesa de ojos negros suspiró y subió a su caballo. Cerró su puño y partió de regreso al castillo. Cuando el ladrón la perdió de vista, comenzó a reírse y a arremedar cada una de las palabras que había escuchado de Su Majestad. Una tormenta de mañana se vendría, así que él optó por ponerse una capa y se quedó parado silenciosamente, sin hacer un movimiento. Una brisa helada hizo volar la capa y ya no había hombre tras ella al momento de caer.

En el palacio de Certes, una sensación de inquietud era la única protagonista. El rey Arcthurus, a pesar de mostrarse pacífico ante la situación, fue el principal afectado de la preocupación; sus dos hijos desaparecidos y su hija mayor también en las mismas condiciones. Inclusive, hubo gente que decía que la caída del reino que formaron se venía ya. Se negaban a echarle la culpa a la familia real, eso libraba de un problema al monarca.

En la puesta de Sol, Arcthurus, encerrado en su habitación, comenzó a leer algunos escritos antiguos. Esto con el fin de calmar sus angustias, más tarde alguien llegó para hacerle compañía. Los dos leían acompañados de la lluvia que entraba por las ventanas, de alguna forma eso no mostraba ninguna molestia para ellos. Los familiares iniciaron una conversación al instante en el que una gota de agua cayó en una hoja.

─Es increíble como la tormenta sigue siendo cómoda aquí, ¿No te parece? ─Preguntó la princesa de rojos cabellos.

─ ... Sí. Pero me sorprende más el hecho de ver cuánto has cambiado.

─Así ya no parezco hija de tu difunta esposa. ─Baransu cerró los ojos─. ¿Amabas a mi madre?

─Por supuesto. Mi seriedad aumentó luego de su muerte, incluso le lloré mucho. ─Respondió el soberano─. Las quise por igual, cada una me demostró su amor y... me fue difícil saber cuál me dio los mejores regalos: tú y tus hermanos.

─La anterior reina fue mi madre desde que...

─No hables. No eres una bastarda, Baransu, eres mi hija... la primera que tuve y que merece más respeto de ese bandido. ─Calló el rey─. Si quieres, cierra la ventana, por favor.

Baransu continuó leyendo junto a su padre sin importar la lluvia. El cielo pasaba de naranja a grisáceo y brillante, el día acababa, mañana seguirían con las esperanzas de volver a ver a los hijos menores del rey. Éstos estaban en Byacuya sin saber lo que pasaban su padre y hermana, no se lo habían puesto a pensar antes y menos ahora que empezaban a maravillarse con la luz que les iba a iluminar toda una noche.

* * *

La luminosidad seguía acogiendo el país del norte, sin ninguna señal de noche oscura que se veía en Byacuya. Cuando las personas se tomaron un descanso y recogieron las cosas del festival, se reunieron para tener un momento de concordia entre los ciudadanos, a los que se unirían la realeza de los tres países tan pronto como la reina apareciese e iniciara con una solemne peregrinación a la montaña Chinmoku. Se ubicaba en el sur del reino, no tan lejos de la capital, era una montaña importante para los byan y evidentemente sería un honor que sus invitados fueran a acompañarlos.

Mientras que se preparaban para salir, en la habitación donde se encontraba en príncipe Vincent, éste y su hermana igual se alistaban para acompañarlos hasta el monte. Vincent no preguntó nada ni regañó a Nainin, en cambio, se alegró mucho al saber que su hermanita no corría peligro, lo que sí iba a hacer era cuidarla y así que no cometiera tonterías de la misma magnitud como volverse a escapar. Para la sorpresa de todos, el príncipe Kenji se quedaría, alegando que tenía que cuidar a alguien.

Luego de tener las cosas preparadas, comenzó la caminata con tranquilidad. Algunos iban fastidiados, otros contentos, nadie iba guardando silencio; Aunque fueran murmullos, se escuchaban voces en todos lados. Y, como era de esperarse, hablaban de la repentina aparición del príncipe certiano.

─Al parecer, vuestra llegada es muy relevante, príncipe Vincent. ─Mencionó el príncipe Takeshi─. Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo os encontráis?

─Ya mejor. No fue algo tan grave. ─Respondió Vincent, sobándose el brazo.

─Eh, sí, sobre eso... ¿De dónde conoces a "Diego"? ─Susurró Mirai.

─Después hablamos de eso, princesa. Mi hermana me ha contado un poco de ello.

─Lo importante es que ya estáis bien, ¿No? Es un gusto saber que no pasó a mayores. ─Sonrió la princesa Yuki.

─"_Cuando descubras_

_El tesoro que guardas_

_En el interior _

_De un corazón bondadoso_

_Viviendo dentro de la impureza... _─Escuchar esa canción dejó boquiabierta a la princesa Mirai.

_La rosa se marchitará_

_A la par que __un sufrimiento _

_Ofensivo e__n el averno_

_Bajo la tenue luz_

_De un ocaso _

_Estrellado y de ensueño."_

─'¿Quién está cantando?' ─Se preguntó a sí misma, quien estaba atónita.

─'¿Quién más podría ser? Claramente es Nainin.' ─Entró en sus pensamientos ''Diego''─. '¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Corre, ve a comprobarlo tú misma!'

De esta forma, la princesa de Byacuya buscó a la castaña, dando a ver una expresión de asombro y desconcierto. ¿Por qué razón la princesa Nainin sabía la misma canción que ella? Fue en ese instante cuando se acordó de lo que dijo "Diego": _Oh, esta niña también conoce esa parte. De lo que se entera uno. _Ése -hombre invisible- ya estaba enterado de que la princesa menor certiana conocía la melodía. La duda seguía siendo ¿Por qué?

Al momento de acercarse sigilosamente lo suficiente, la princesa Mirai entonó un tarareo para llamar la atención de Nainin. Hecho esto, empezó a cantar la parte anterior de la balada.

─"_Bendecid estas tierras_

_Con su infinita luz_

_Más intensa que el propio Sol._

─_Mirad como las nubes_

_Rodean al frío mundo_

_Gozador de una gloria."_ ─Continuó algo confundida la princesa de ojos rojos, a la vez que en su bolsillo un extraño destello resaltaba.

La luz se hizo opaca por uno tiempo, por los mismos segundos en que las dos chicas estuvieron cantando, cada una la parte que se había propuesto entonar. Cantar tan linda melodía a igual momento no fue lo que extrañó a los presentes, sino que de la tierra salían y salían flores de diferentes colores, árboles también comenzaron a sacar frutos e increíblemente una ardilla que parecía estar muerta, regresó a la vida con normalidad, los sucesos misteriosos alertaron a otros, a muchos les dejaron sin palabras.

Los susurros aumentaron hasta que las dos princesas se miraron con pasmo, sin poder decir ni una otra palabra. La reina Mizuki juntó sus manos y exclamó en medio de tantas miradas de confusión:

─¡Yo lo veo más que una coincidencia! Pero, ¡Me alegra que tengáis algo en común!

Esas palabras no tranquilizaron a nadie, lo único feliz en aquél instante fue la expresión de la soberana, su rostro de felicidad desapareció cuando vio ser la primera y última alegre con lo ocurrido.

─¡Lo sentimos! Ya que el día volvió a su color normal, ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra peregrinación? ─Preguntó la princesa de dorados cabellos.

─¡Me parece que es lo mejor! ─Lida sonrió─. Naomi, ¿Por dónde es?

─N-no lo sé...

─No tenemos remedio que esperarlos, se van a tardar mucho. ─La princesa menor Anyahn infló los cachetes.

─Nada de eso. Reina, voy a adelantarme junto con las dos. ─Intervino Camille─. ¿No es molestia?

─No puedo dejar a mi hermana menor en manos de una princesa enemiga. ¡Aparta, que yo las acompaño! ─Yuki corrió hacia Camille.

Poco a poco, las personas se fueron retirando para proseguir con el viaje, decidieron no meterse en ese día en problemas ajeno, aún así la reina sabía que quitarles tal recuerdo de la cabeza sería difícil. Ya que se fueron, dejaron a Mirai, Nainin, Max y "Diego" parados en medio de lo que tenía aspecto de llanura.

─En otras palabras, hay cosas de las que me gustaría una explicación. ─Dicho esto, el príncipe Max se fue.

─Las explicaciones se me han acumulado. ─Dijo simulando pena─. ¡Y todo por descubrir una pequeña cosa! A su tiempo, niñas, verán la luz.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Exageré con la ardilla, pido perdón si eso fue... pasarse de la realidad. Sin embargo, en un capítulo anterior dije que la canción daba vida._**

**_Hace mucho que no contesto reviews, lo haré pero con comentarios que no he contestado desde el IV._**

**_En el capítulo IV: Sí, sí, Mirai tan mala 77. No es toda su culpa._**

**_V: Las parejas se desarrollarán en otro momento de la historia, y pues, lo mejor sería que estuvieran de acuerdo en una. Y "Dieguito" *O*, tiene secretos que sho sólo sé. Ustedes pronto se enterarán de ellos._**

**_VI: Pronto explicaré por qué "Diego" y Vincent se conocen, ¿O ya lo hice? También, los dos byan sufren demasiado... y el rey igual. Yo adoré lo que hizo Dristan (?)_**

**_VII: Bonitas, muy bonitas relaciones :3_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
